Constable Jenson
Constable Jenson was a constable at Station House Five and a character in Murdoch Mysteries. Several illegal businesses were making secret payments to Station House Five, first Tuesday of every month. Eddie Crawford put $160 in a hollow brick at the back of his store, and Constable Jenson from Station Five made pick-ups. Jenson drop the money in the call box (and takes $5 as his cut), where Constable Shriver took the money and leave with it ("Bl**dy H*ll"). When Detective William Murdoch and Inspector Thomas Brackenreid investigate corruption at Station House Five, Chief Constable Davis conspired with Eddie Crawford and Constable Jenson to turn the tables on Brackenreid ("Bl**dy H*ll"). Character's Evolution "Bl**dy H*ll" (2016) At the back of Eddie Crawford's store, Constable Jenson removes his gloves and places them under his left armpit. He pulls out one of bricks and lay it up. He pulls out money and turns if someone isn't watching him. Then gives it to his pouch, places the brick back to wall and leaves. Detective William Murdoch and Inspector Thomas Brackenreid follows him. Jenson walks to call box and places the money in. Brackenreid tells Murdoch: "I'll follow him, you take the call box". As Murdoch stops at the call box, Brackenreid walks around the corner, where Jenson grabs him, asking: "Why are you following me? Inspector!" Brackenreid informs him: "I saw you making your pick-ups. I saw you drop the money in the call box. I want to know who it's for.", Jenson responds: "I just put it in the call box at the end of my shift. I don't know where it goes from there" Brackenreid says: "You're lying!", Murdoch arrives, saying: "There's $160 in the pouch." Brackenreid tells Jenson: "It should be 165." The latter responds: "Five bucks is my cut". Brackenreid tells him: "Look, Constable. You're standing at a fork in the road, here. If you want to come out of this with your world intact, you better start talking. Well?" Jensen responds: "I once saw Constable Shriver take the money and leave it under a bench at Allen Gardens. Later, a man sat on the bench then left with it". Murdoch asks: "Who was the man?, Jenson responds: "If he heard I snitched, that'd be the end for me". Brackenreid says: "Tell us who it was and we'll make sure he goes to jail, not you". Jenson says: "It was Chief Constable Davis". Brackenreid tells Murdoch: "I'll keep an eye on the call box. You go to Allen Gardens. Whoever picks this up, I'll follow him and meet you there. Take this one to Station House Four on your way". Murdoch tells Jenson: "This way, Constable" and leads him away. When Chief Constable Davis frames Brackenreid for rackeetering, Chief Crown Attorney Gordon (who have only Murdoch and Brackenreid's word against Davis' one) is convicted that Brackenreid insert himself into a racketeering ring for personal profit and nothing else. Gordon asks Murdoch and Brackenreid: "Have you any other evidence to support your claim?", Murdoch recalls: "Constable Jenson was responsible for the pick-ups". Brackenreid says: "He's in our cells". Gordon says: "Take him to the Interview Room". Murdoch tells Gordon: "Sir, I believe Constable Jenson may speak more freely if Chief Constable Davis isn't in the room at the time". Gordon asks: "Why is that?" Murdoch responds: "Because he told us the intended recipient of the money was Chief Constable Davis". Davis says: "This is some kind of ploy.", Gordon says: "I'll be the judge of that". In the Interview Room, Jenson says: "I never said the money was going to Davis". Gordon asks: "What did you say?", Jenson responds: "I told him, as far as I knew, the money went to Peakes". Gordon says: "But Peakes is dead.", Jenson responds: "I know. I... I... I said I don't know who gets the money now. Maybe no one. That's when his eyes lit up". Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Incriminators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Live Action Villains